creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Reunion
|image = |Series = Sonic the Hedgehog |Genre = Platformer, Action Adventure |Platform = PC, Xbox 360, Xbox 720, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii, WiiU |Media = Direct download |Date = TBA |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = SEGA |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = Unspecified |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = α0.001 |Reqs = }} Sonic Reunion is a conceptual fan game based in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. It serves to unite numerous characters, old, new and obscure, as well as those separated through time and space. Levels spanning the series also show up. In addition to this, nearly all characters in the game can be unlocked to play at least a minor scenario with, with the exception of K2 Lou (although you can unlock his parents in his stead). In the game, it is possible to unlock darker, grittier storylines by spending too much time around K2 Lou, which will cause the played character to go mad and transform into a villain. Reappearing Characters Characters are listed in alphabetical order as opposed to order of popularity. Ashura the Hedgehog Bark the Polarbear Battle Kukku 16th "Speedy" Battle Kukku 16th, now referred to by his people as Great Battle Kukku 16th, returns to claim his revenge against Tails after the death of his father, Great Battle Kukku 15th. Although he now leads his people, he has lost a good portion of his sanity; although it is likely caused by his grief from his father's demise and the stress of his obsessed revenge plot, given the game's circumstances it is hinted that his insanity has been influenced by K2 Lou. Despite normally not being a particularly significant threat to the world at large, the Battle Kukku Army have gained in strength and are the primary antagonists in Tails' scenario. During "Speedy's" own gameplay scenario, he is shown to be plagued and haunted by his father's ghost. Despite wanting to move on and out from under his father's shadow, the insistent spirit of his parent refuses to leave his son alone until revenge is his against his killer, Miles "Tails" Prower. As such, Great Battle Kukku 16th sets out to find and kill the kitsune and thereby end his own suffering. Although he encounters Tails on several occasions, he fails to end the fox's life. In desperation and partially due to his waning sanity, he joins forces with the other antagonists in one final assault against the heroes and antiheroes before the battle against K2 Lou takes place. In the end, his battle cruiser is destroyed and, though thought dead by his people, he is shown to have survived the crash into the High Peaks Zone. He is at the brink of his sanity's tipping point as his father's ghost appears again and chastises him for his pathetic failure. He finally completely cracks and is last seen breaking into hysterical laughter as a blizzard rolls in and he fades from sight. Because he is already presumably affected by K2 Lou before the game even starts up, he does not have an alternate Mad scenario, though it is somewhat hinted at him having succumbed to his madness and that he may appear in a later sequel. Also, because of the significant amount of time since his last appearance and the required update to him (since his father canonically was killed in his last appearance, thereby raising him to status of warlord of the Battle Kukku Army), his outfit has changed. While his height has been altered to resemble that of the new character design styles that have become prominent since Sonic Adventure, his clothing style has become a sort of combination of his original outfit with that of his father. Bean the Dynamite Big the Cat Bionic Sonic Black Doom Blaze the Cat Bomb the Mechanic Chaos Charmy Bee Chief Pachacamac Chip Cream the Rabbit Dark Omochao Dark Omochao appears as the doppelganger of Omochao and as such fills a similar role to him, standing around in various zones when played by dark characters; unlike Omochao however, Dark Omochao generally is being mischievous while "idle". When touched, he will activate himself and fly around the antihero, giving hints where needed. He can be attacked, picked up and thrown at enemies, but will eventually reactivate and complain about the abuse, generally in a more threatening manner than his heroic rival. Because he simply delivers hints, he is not a playable character, although he appears officially in a few cutscenes, helping out the antiheroes there as well, most notably during the battle with K2 Lou. He is rivaled by Omochao, who aids the hero characters. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman Nega Dr. Julian Robotnik Dr. Qwark E-100 α (Alpha) E-101 β (Beta) E-102 γ (Gamma) E-103 Δ (Delta) E-104 ε (Epsilon) E-105 ζ (Zeta) E-121 π (Phi) E-123 Ω (Omega) Eggette EggRobo Emerl Espio the Chameleon Fang the Sniper Froggy Great Battle Kukku 15th Grounder Heavy the Mechanic Hyper Metal Sonic Jet the Hawk Knuckles the Echidna Madonna Manic the Hedgehog Maria Robotnik Marine the Raccoon Marine, native to the Sol Dimension alongside Blaze the Cat, is sucked into this dimension after she attempts to clean the inside chamber of an experimental Dimensional Spanner, accidentally pulling Blaze and Dr. Eggman Nega in when in the process of the dimensional shift. This is due to her ship, upon which the spanner is located as she was tasked (for some reason) with delivering it to the inventor's new lab, after he had set up shop in a new, presumably safer location, crashed into Eggman Nega's base of operations, where Blaze was currently battling him; the crashed occurred because Marine, scatterbrained as ever, forgot that she was also piloting the ship at the time. As usual, Marine attempts to boss other hero characters around and is generally considered annoying to the lot of them. She does however aid in the final assault from the various antagonists as well as helping a little in the battle against K2 Lou. During her scenario she is shown to be a hydrokinetic, able to control water, shooting it from her fists as concussive shots. Her scenario involves her trying to fix the problem with the dimensional shift that she caused, only to keep digging herself into a bigger and bigger hole until she has effectively become irrevocably involved in the heroic side against K2 Lou's emergence. If she spends too much time in the High Peaks Zone she will lose her sanity like most characters, allowing access to the non-canon Mad Marine and her dark scenario. Like other Mad characters, she is shown to consistently lose what remains of her sanity throughout this scenario as she works to stop the remaining heroes from succeeding in stopping K2 Lou. By beating this scenario along with the other Mad characters, players are given access to the non-canon Final Dark Scenario, in which K2 Lou enacts his plan on taking over the world. Mecha Sonic Mephiles the Dark Metal Knuckles Metal Sonic Mighty the Armadillo Miles "Tails" Prower Omochao Omochao appears in his typical style, standing around in various zones when played by hero characters. When touched, he will activate himself and fly around the hero, giving hints where needed. He can be attacked, picked up and thrown at enemies, but will eventually reactivate and complain about the abuse. Because he simply delivers hints, he is not a playable character, although he appears officially in a few cutscenes, helping out the heroes there as well, most notably during the battle with K2 Lou. He is rivaled by Dark Omochao, who aids the dark characters. Princess Elise III Professor Gerald Robotnik Queen Aleena Ray the Flying Squirrel Rocket Metal Rouge the Bat Scourge the Hedgehog Scratch Shade the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog Silver Sonic Silver Sonic II Silver the Hedgehog Snively Robotnik Sonia the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Storm the Albatross Tails Doll Thrash the Devil Tikal the Echidna With the Master Emerald once again splintered and cracked due to the sinister machinations of CHIMERA, Tikal has been released into the world once more alongside Chaos. Almost the same gentle pacifist as ever, she seeks to try and convince CHIMERA and others who have become swayed by K2 Lou from causing devastation to the planet. When Chaos is captured by CHIMERA she also seeks to try and find allies to release him from his captivity. However, her time spent "merged" with Chaos in the Master Emerald has affected her personality and she has become more willing to take action against villainy herself, a bit more similar to her Sonic X appearance. It is this that allows her to . However, since she is simply a spirit she is unaffected by K2 Lou's mental manipulations; even so, she seems to appear to others on a few occasions when in truth it is a hallucination used to manipulate heroes to inadvertently help K2 Lou's cause. Her own story scenario involves her attempt to stop K2 Lou herself by collecting shards of the Master Emerald as well as collecting the Chaos Emeralds, although at this point they have evolved into the Super Emeralds. Her time spent with Chaos has effectively begun to merge the two beings, and as such she has begun to exhibit some abilities reminiscent of Chaos' such as the ability to stretch her limbs beyond normal capacities. She also appears numerous times in Mad hero scenarios, attempting in vain to stop their freefall into insanity. She occasionally has visions of her father, Chief Vanilla the Rabbit Vector the Crocodile Wave the Swallow Original Characters Characters here are non-canon fan characters who also appear in Sonic Reunion. Though many of them are reoccurring, having appeared in other games such as Sonic the Hedgehog: Snip the Strip, they are not listed amongst the above recurring characters due to their status of not being created by SEGA themselves. They are listed in alphabetical order as opposed to order of popularity. Alpheid the Crackshot Blaze the Hedgehog Bound the Weta Brush the Chinchilla Churl the Wolverine Cleave the Booby Crank the Wolverine Gristle the Wolverine Harley the Duck Hook the Hoatzin Ignora the Wolverine Jersey the Devil K2 Lou Limbs the Wonderpus Mirror the Mimic Nanook the Fox Oomingmak the Muskox Quills the Porcupine Rage the Wolverine Root the Panda Rogue the Bat Scoot the Phascogale Shags the Thrips Spark the Man O'War Spritz the Velvetworm Stern the Wolverine Trick the Raven Wheeler the Pillbug Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon